Minnesota is the new California
Minnesota is the new California is a real life song sung by the band The Sota Boys. It has been featured multiple times in episodes of Golan the Insatiable because they live in Minnesota. The song is mainly affiliated with Alexis and Keith and usually appears as a song that they are listening to. Lyrics Hey hey hey Good morning Minnesota. I-I-I thought I told you that Minnesota is the new California. Come on, baby, come on. Tell me what's the hold up? Let this roller coaster take you 'round the globe and right back to the place that you call home cuz Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota Minnesota Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota is the new California. What does that mean? Well come on. Let me show ya. We keep it real cool. Well, you know when we roll up Sota Boy tunes and a bass real low like Oooh! Here we go baby. Time to rock on the clock. Shades can be shady. Float like rabies but no vaccine can get the TC out of my bloodstream. 612, yeah that's the code but you know to go rock and roll around the globe but no matter where I go, you know the main west is where I call home. Staying on my low low in my Minnesota go. Oh! You know, you know just how he do it. Always representing for my HB crew. No school. That's enough. no lie, man I'm telling the truth. Minnesota is the new California. Come on, baby, come on. Tell me what's the hold up? Let this roller coaster take you 'round the globe and right back to the place that you call home cuz Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota Minnesota Minnesota is the new California. Haters have been hatin' I'm in the corner of my bay It's okay on the lake all day and I'm ready to play so put me in, coach, not on the west coast but take me to the north. The place I like the most and let me pick a lily and let me call a loon and let me see the stars under the full moon. You see a superstar? I see a shooting star. You drive a fancy car? I like the Chevron R. You got the sun kissed? You guys should see this. You best believe this. They are the sweetest. Ha ha ha ha ha. You thunk you're funny? and everything you do revolves around money? Well we get paid to fish in hot dish. Our bellies are fat and there's smiles on our faces. Watch the twist play all day, selling uraine and never the game. Minnesota is the new California. Come on, baby, come on. Tell me what's the hold up? Let this roller coaster take you 'round the globe and right back to the place that you call home cuz Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota Minnesota Minnesota is the new California. Too little to do with too much time. Wait scratch, I'll reverse it. Things real for the line. Something now says go ahead and leave it. It says all send it just believe or believe it. It would beat you, but the sand's been dangerous and beating up a kid? Man, that'd be us. You think that Sota ain't the place? Man, that'd be nuts! What you gunna stay in? Stupid Texas? Shit, we can't pretend, man, she's the likes. Saying eat the eating chum Sweet to face. Give it to me now I see another light beam. War beam. Cuz I'm real with the dishes that my mother makes. Minnesota is the new California. Come on, baby, come on. Tell me what's the hold up? Let this roller coaster take you 'round the globe and right back to the place that you call home cuz Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota Minnesota Minnesota is the new California. Better bring your best to the middle west. We're taking down the rest tonight. You all. These lakes and these loons. Sota girls, Sota tunes, with Sota boys bringing that Sota noise. Whoooo! Minnesota is the new California. Come on, baby, come on. Tell me what's the hold up? Let this roller coaster take you 'round the globe and right back to the place that you call home cuz Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota is the new California. Minnesota Minnesota Minnesota is the new California. Episodes Featured *Winter Is Staying - The song was briefly head on the TV when Mackenzie was flipping through channels. It was heard again when Golan showed Dylan the Boob zone in his hologram of his ultimate show fort. *Shell-Raiser - The song was playing in the background at the skate park. *Shame on Pee - The song was on the radio when Alexis and Keith were driving in the car. It was also the music playing at Keith's birthday party. *On Golan Pond - The song was playing in the background of almost every scene at the Knusden party. *Golan the Impregnable - The song was on the car radio when Alexis was waiting for Golan. It was also playing at the Rock Quarry Party. Keith was also heard singing a blip of it there too. Trivia *Many fans thought that the song was created specifically for the series since no one could believe that this could possibly be a real song. In addition the show is set in Minnesota. Gallery Sota Boys Behind Alexis.png|A picture of The Sota Boys on the wall of Alexis' room. Skatepark.png|The name of the song spray painted in the skate park ramp. Keith singing MITNC.png|Keith singing Minnesota in the new California. Videos "Minnesota is the New California" - The Sota Boys Category:Songs